


cupcakes

by scarah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarah/pseuds/scarah
Summary: If on a rainy night, with lightning and thunder, Atsumu woke up at three in the morning wanting cupcakes, then Osamu would simply make cupcakes.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> my first miyacest I guess,,  
> it's dumb but I tried lol
> 
> aaand if u don't like it, do me a favor and don't read ♡

After becoming a grown man, feeling like a spoiled brat was a privilege, one that only Osamu was able to provide to his twin.

If on a rainy night, with lightning and thunder, Atsumu woke up at three in the morning wanting cupcakes, then Osamu would simply make cupcakes, and that was absolutely okay. 

Sitting on the kitchen counter, he watched the dark-haired man put the cupcakes into the oven, sighing as he wiped his hands on the black apron, which he wore over nothing but a short pair of shorts.

"Twenty minutes," he murmured, walking around the kitchen to prepare a simple topping.

And Atsumu just watched, with his eyes fixed on Osamu's bare back, enjoying the fact that he could just stay there, being pampered, having everything he wanted; Osamu, cupcakes, a lazy night in the apartment he called home, even though he didn't even live there.

With the frosting ready, Osamu went over the counter, receiving a light kick. When he turned around, looking up at the blonde, he smiled weakly at open arms and a sleepy expression.

He approached him, lazy, and wrapped his arms around the waist covered by the loose T-shirt, feeling Atsumu's strong legs pulling his body closer, in such an intimate and natural act.

Osamu kissed his chin, lightly, and Atsumu lowered his face, stealing a kiss. It was sweet, for he had licked the spoon, and it was sweet, for the simple and pure feeling of love; for their connection, which went beyond comprehensibility, just existing, there.

Tongues tied, he dug his fingers through dyed hair and let Atsumu hold his face. Hot, indescribable. Kissing Atsumu was always a new experience, one that swirled in his mind until that, in the end, he didn't need to think about anything else — because he was enough, because he was right.

And Osamu could remain there, amid delusions sung by the rain outside and warm lips, but he could smell the cupcakes and walked away after a quick peck, romantic as he never was, towards the oven. Quietly, he removed them from there and, in a few minutes between the refrigerator and the pastry bag, prepared the cupcakes on a plate and handed it to Atsumu.

"What I'd do without ya?" The blonde smiled, taking a bite of the cupcake he took from the plate, now beside him on the counter.

"Nothing, obviously."

Osamu smiled too, leaning over to lick the corner of Atsumu's mouth, which he took as an opportunity to get an even sweeter kiss.

At four in the morning, almost five, neither of them could ask for anything more — because that was all that should matter, one moment at a time. Unique.


End file.
